Hope
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: -La esperanza siempre llega a todos, incluyéndote a ti- Tu sonrisa, de nuevo está ahí, iluminando mí camino. -Por eso estas aquí, por que aun hay esperanza en ti- -Oneshot- Sasuhina-


**Hope**

**Hola neh otro oneshot para concurso jojojo xD**

**Esta ves es un oneshot trágico :3**

**En verdad espero les guste, había hecho uno pero pues al final quise hacer uno nuevecito de paquete xD**

**En fin espero les guste :3**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :3**

Esperanza…

Una simple palabra que encierra un gran significado, algo tan puro, tan hermoso y divino como un ángel…

Aquel que muere al final.

Aquel que da un millón de destellos, un millón de sonrisas, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sin embargo, siento que todo eso son una sarta de mentiras, como algo que le cuentan un niño para que se valla a dormir, para que crea que el mundo es mejor, que no tiene maldad, que no es…real.

El cielo se obscurece, lloverá, lloverá como esas tardes en las que nos encontrábamos por accidente, como esas tardes en las que comencé a quererte, apreciarte y sobre todas las cosas a amarte, como no había amado a nadie en mi vida.

-_Me gusta la lluvia_- tu voz, tan dulce como una melodía, tan hermosa como una flor, sonaba como el canto de un hermoso pájaro en la lluvia de la tarde. El verte saltar sobre lo charcos de agua era como ver bailar a un ángel.

-Te enfermaras- digo al aire, como si estuvieras ahí, mirándome y sonriendo, empapándote con la lluvia que cae, aun veo como te acercas a mi y me abrazas al momento que me arrebatas la sombrilla que traigo para echar a correr con ella.

Sonrió, sonrió por ese hermoso recuerdo que tengo de ti, de tú aroma y tu calor a mi lado, de tu mano junto a la mía.

Tú hacías que sonriera como lo había dejado de hacer hace mucho.

-_Sasuke, ¿Crees en la esperanza?- _

Mis pies me han llevado a un claro en este inmenso bosque, donde extrañamente hay un halo de luz, y en medio hay una cruz, con una corona de violetas, tus favoritas.

-Creer- miro el cielo, creer en algo es imposible ahora.

_-¿En la esperanza?, ¿Por qué habría de creer en ella?- _

-_La esperanza te ayuda a seguir adelante sin importar nada_- sonríes como siempre y te acercas a mí, _-A demás es lo último que muere_-

-Muere al último- me inclino ante la cruz y toco el grabado – Y te ayuda a seguir adelante sin importar nada- Me siento junto a ella, la lluvia al fin a llegado a este claro cubriendo todo con un manto, que lo hace ver hermoso, es como si lavara todo, llevándose el dolor, la agonía y los pesares.

-_La esperanza siempre llega a todos, incluyéndote a ti- _Tu sonrisa, de nuevo está ahí, iluminando mí camino.

-Hinata- tu nombre sale de mis labios, como una suplica y como un reclamo.

-_Por eso estas aquí, por que aun hay esperanza en ti- _

De nuevo tu voz, escucho claramente tu voz, como si estuvieras aquí, como si ese recuerdo fuera real.

Perdóname Hinata, Pero en este corazón de oscuridad, toda esperanza yace perdida y rasgada, ya no hay esperanza ni amor si no estas a mi lado.

-Hinata- no lo soporto más, ya han pasado días, meses, años, no lose, no lo recuerdo, pero recuerdo tu sonrisa, cuando te fuiste de mi lado, cuando la luz se apago de tus ojos, cuando todo se volvió negro para mi, sin esperanza alguna.

-¡Hinata!, ¡¿Por qué, por que te apartaste de mí, prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, lo prometiste?¡- no lo soporte más, rompí en llanto clamando tu nombre, tu calor y tu presencia a mi lado, reclamando a aquel que te arrebato de mi lado, llevándote a un lugar sin retorno.

-lo prometiste…- recargo mi cabeza en el grabado, lo toco con mis dedos, delineando cada trazado en la madera, cada línea y curva que la surca.

-Hinata Hyugga- Tu nombre, tu nombre esta grabado en ese pedazo de madera, frío y distante, más lagrimas caen de mis ojos, deseo poder alcanzarte, deseo estar contigo, yo quiero…

Entonces una macabra idea cruza mi mente, es el camino fácil, y es estupido y tonto, pero lo único que puedo hacer, ya no soportó estar más sin ti.

Saco un kunai y lo acerco a mi pecho, será rápido y sin dolor, cierro los ojos y ante mi pasan todos los recuerdos de mi vida.

Mi familia, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, mis amigos, mis errores, pero por sobre todas las cosas estas tú, tu sonrisa y tu rostro, tu caminar y sobre todo tu voz, tu dulce voz que me llama, que me hace recordar.

-Sasuke-san- escucho tu voz cerca de mío, he venido a entrenar a donde solía venir cuando era joven, pero a comenzado a llover, así que me senté en las raíces de un árbol, no me importaba mojarme con la lluvia, la verdad me gustaba sentirla.

-Sasuke-san- de nuevo la voz, abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo son unos ojos perlados, me sorprendo para al ver quien es me calmo.

-¿Qué quieres Hyugga?- hmp, no puedo evitar hablar como siempre lo he hecho, a sido una costumbre que no he podido dejar.

-Anno… etto… si sigue bajo la lluvia de enfermara- te habías sonrojado a más no poder, mientras desviabas tu mirada, yo solo sonreí altaneramente, como si le importara que me fuera a enfermar.

-Hmp, eso no importa, mejor sigue tu camino-

Me miraste extrañada, y un poco ofendida, no debía haberte hablado de esa manera tan altanera.

-Esta bien, pero tome, no deseo que enferme de todas maneras- con un poco más de decisión me hablaste y me acercaste la sombrilla, te mire extrañado, a pesar de ello sonreías, por inercia tome la sombrilla, y nuestras manos se tocaron por un segundo, en cual me di cuenta que despertabas algo en mi, era tonto, lo se, pero simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Después de eso, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que provocabas en mí ser, siempre te veía en los campos de entrenamiento, nuestras conversaciones eran simples, pero no importaba, adoraba tu voz y tu forma de ser.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?- te pregunte, siempre había tenido esa duda en mí, casi todos me temían por lo que había hecho, y deseaba saber si era lo mismo en ti.

Me miraste extrañada y sonreíste dulcemente, te acercaste a mí y te sentaste a mi lado.

-No tengo por que temerle Sasuke-san- tomaste mi mano y la entrelazaste con la tuya

-Por que veo esperanza en usted, al igual que en todas las personas- Tu respuesta me dejo sorprendido, creías en todos, como una niña inocente, sonreí y en ese momento te bese, te había robado un beso, fue rápido pero marco mi vida para siempre.

_-La esperanza muere al último_-

De nuevo tu voz, por que viene ahora, ¿por que la oigo en mi corazón?

-¡Hinata!- grito tu nombre al ver como enorme explosión hace que se cimbre el suelo, y proviene de la posición de tu escuadrón.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero siento que el camino se hace eterno, interminable.

Cuando llego el polvo aun no se disipa, grito tu nombre tratando de ver a través de la tierra, y al fin te visualizo, estas parada en posición de pelea, me tranquilizo un poco, pero pronto esta desaparece al ver que no estas sola, junto a ti yace un cuerpo el cuerpo de un ninja enemigo, me horrorizo al ver que te atraviesa una espada de lado a lado.

Grite de nombre mientras te sostenía para que no cayeras al suelo, veía aquella espada entrar por tu abdomen y salir por tu espalda, un hilo de sangre salía de tu boca, estabas perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Hinata, Hinata- te llame un par de veces, al fin reaccionaste, me miraste, sonreíste y acariciaste mi rostro, manchándolo de sangre.

-Sasuke- me llamaste y sonreíste, mientras cerrabas tus ojos.

-Hinata, no, ¿Hinata?- comenzaba a desesperarme, no despertabas, no respirabas, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no te podías ir, no podías irte sin mi.

-¡Sakura!, ¡¿Sakura donde estas?! Por favor ven- no había respuesta a mi llamado, quería evitarlo de cualquier manera, quería que regresaras, que sonrieras de nuevo, pero ya era tarde, podía sentir como la esperanza se desvanecía de mi, como el ángel que yo había amado se apartaba de mi lado, como un murmullo te marchaste, como un ángel...

Por que me percate que como los ángeles caen del cielo, también regresan a donde pertenecen.

_-Por que veo esperanza en usted, al igual que en todas las personas- _

_-A demás es lo último que muere_

Justo un segundo antes de acabar con mi vida, oigo tu voz de nuevo, haciéndome recordar esa maldita palabra una y otra vez.

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente y arrojo el kunai lejos de mí, no puedo hacerlo.

-¡La esperanza no existe!- grito mientras oigo el sonido metálico del kunai al caer en el suelo

-No existe sin ti-

_-Claro que existe- _

Tu voz, tu voz de nuevo, pero no es como antes, no es un simple recuerdo.

Levanto la vista y frente a mí estas tú, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, sonriéndome como solías hacerlo, dulce y abiertamente.

No podía creerlo, en verdad parecías un ángel.

Te acercaste a mí y tomaste mi mano haciendo que me levantara del piso, reíste dulcemente y me besaste, aun no reaccionaba, lentamente moví mi mano hacía tu rostro y en ese momento todo se ilumino, como si el sol estuviera presente en ese día de lluvia, mira a mi alrededor, todo brillaba, se veía hermoso como nunca lo había visto antes.

Me abrazaste, te abrasé igualmente, no podía ser más feliz, era verdad, todo lo que me habías dicho…

-La esperanza muere al último-

-Kakashi-san- Un anbu apareció frente a Kakashi, llevaban días buscando a Sasuke, que había desaparecido de la aldea.

-¿Qué sucede?- Kakashi estaba preocupado, después de que Hinata falleció, Sasuke no había sido el mismo, y el sabía por que.

-Encontramos al Uchiha, pero será mejor que me acompañe-

Kakashi asintió y siguió al anbu, después de un rato, llegaron a un claro en el bosque, Kakashi se sorprendió al divisar una cruz de madera en este, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que había al lado de esta.

-Al parecer falleció hace unas horas-

Kakashi miró el cuerpo de Sasuke, se veía demacrado, tenía un kunai en la mano derecha, pero no lo había utilizado, sin embargo en su rostro de veía una sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad y de completa paz.

-Al fin te lo llevaste Hinata- Kakashi miro el cielo, mientras comenzaba a llover de nuevo, lavando la tristeza y agonía del mundo.

Me alegra que todo acabara así.

**FIN**

**LOL**

**Nose que demonios es esto xD**

**Pero salio de la nada _ xD**

**Me salio cortito, mmm, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede xD**

**Espero la narración no sea confusa xD**

**En fin me inspire en la canción de ****Hope vol 2 de Apocalyptica ****(o tambien al vesion instrumental es buena xD)**

**Y aquí la letra :3**

**Esperanza**

**La esperanza es bella**

**Personificada**

**A sus pies el mundo**

**Hipnotizado.**

**Un millón de destellos**

**Un millón de sonrisas**

**Y en la pasarela**

**Ella vuela con gran lujo**

**Pero en este corazón de oscuridad**

**Toda esperanza yace perdida y rasgada**

**Toda la fama como el amor, es momentánea**

**Cuando ya no hay más esperanza.**

**Dolor y gloria, mano a mano**

**Un sacrificio, el precio más alto.**

**Como el veneno en su brazo**

**Como un susurro ella se desvaneció**

**Como cuando los angeles caen.**

**Y en este corazón de oscuridad**

**Toda esperanza yace sobre el suelo**

**Todo el amor como la fama, es momentánea**

**Cuando ya no hay más esperanza.**

**Como veneno en su brazo**

**Como un murmullo ella se desvaneció**

**Como un ángel...**

**...Los angeles caen **

**Espero puedan oirla mientras leen :3**

**por cierto pronto continuare mis fics xD**

**esten atentos jejje**

**See ya :3**

**PD: comienzo a creer que en verdad soy emo xD**


End file.
